Destination oubliée
by ClairyMoon
Summary: Cain et Riff se retrouvent confrontés à un nouveau mystère. Mais cette fois, c'est en Cornouailles qu'ils doivent se rendre pour l'élucider. Cain saura t-il oublier le passé qui le hante et protéger ceux qui lui sont proche? Riff/Cain


**Destination oubliée**

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à la génialissime Kaori Yuki...hélas...**

**Paring: Riff/cain**

**Note: C'est ma première fiction et cela fait longtemps que je voulais l'écrire. Il y aura plusieurs chapitres je pense. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!!**

**Chapitre I**

Le soleil brillait ce jour-là dans la ville de Londres. Le vent frais qu'apportait l'automne avait déjà balayé les feuilles mortes des arbres laissant derrière lui un doux parfum d'amertume et de nostalgie. C'était lors de ces journées que Maryweather aimait courir les rues de Londres et se promener dans le parc en compagnie de son grand frère, Cain. Celui-ci leva la tête et observa d'un air fatigué la silhouette blanche de sa sœur qui l'entrainait dans un des innombrables magasins du centre ville. Encore un' pensa t-il.

-Allons, dépêche-toi un peu grand frère! J'ai encore besoin d'un chapeau et d'une nouvelle robe.

-Pars devant Mary, je te rejoins, dit Cain en soupirant.

-Il est rare que vous sortiez dans la ville en compagnie de votre sœur. Je comprends son enthousiasme, my lord.

-Tu as raison Riff, elle ne sort peut-être pas assez. Mais la ville est devenue tellement dangereuse ces derniers temps. Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas quitter Londres et nous rendre disons…dans un endroit plus calme le temps que Delilah cesse de nous traquer, ou du moins, de continuellement vouloir me tuer.

Riff tourna la tête vers son jeune maître. Celui-ci le surprenait beaucoup parfois. Lui qui était tellement spontané et toujours près à résoudre les affaires de crimes les plus atroces, le voilà à présent plus docile et plus discret qu'auparavant. Ou alors…

-My lord… Vous savez parfaitement que dans tous les endroits où vous vous rendez, ce n'est jamais calme très longtemps, fit remarquer Riff avec un sourire ironique.

Cain leva les yeux et observa son majordome, une expression mi-amusée mi-arrogante sur le visage.

-Mais c'est justement pour cette raison mon cher Riff. J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose dans un endroit où je ne suis pas retourné depuis longtemps…

C'est à ce moment que Maryweather réapparut à l'entrée de la boutique, une expression irritée sur le visage.

-Ne vous dépêchez surtout pas tous les deux. Grand frère! Tu m'avais promis de m'emmener où je voulais alors essaie de ne pas me faire attendre. Riff, je compte sur toi pour m'aider dans cette tache.

-Bien sûr, Miss Mary.

Celui-ci entra dans la boutique suivit de près par Cain et ils rejoignirent Maryweather occupée d'observer une des nombreuses paires de chaussures. Cain poussa un nouveau soupir exaspéré.

Lorsque qu'ils rentrèrent au manoir, le soleil se couchait déjà. Les bras de Riff et de Cain étaient chargés d'une multitude de paquets et Cain fut soulagé de pouvoir les déposer dès qu'ils furent entrés dans le hall.

-J'espère que tu es satisfaite car je ne retournerais plus là-bas avant un long moment.

Pour toute réponse, Maryweather l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit :

-Merci beaucoup, grand frère.

Cain la regarda s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers son majordome.

-Je dois aussi te remercier de m'avoir accompagné Riff. Tu m'as été d'une grande utilité.

-Il est de mon devoir de vous être utile. Et je dois bien avouer que cette journée a été très agréable. Mais…puis-je vous demander une chose my lord ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Tout a l'heure, vous parliez de quitter la ville pendant quelques temps. Est-ce réellement votre intention?

- Tout à fait, je vais me rendre au château de Cornouailles que nous avons quitté après la prétendue mort de mon père il y a 5 ans. L'endroit a été abandonné je crois, depuis que plus personne n'y habite pour s'en occuper.

Riff le regarda avec des yeux consternés. Il savait ce que cet endroit représentait pour Cain. Une enfance marquée par la souffrance et la haine. Il y avait vu son père pour la dernière fois alors qu'il essayait de le tuer. Riff se souvenait du visage d'Alexis déformé par la haine avant de se jeter dans le vide et de disparaitre. Il était certain que retourner dans ce château encore emplit de tous ces souvenirs serait terriblement néfaste pour son jeune maître. C'est alors qu'il lui demanda:

-Pourquoi voulez-vous...

Cain lui fit signe de se taire et murmura :

-Shhh, je te je le dirais plus tard, a toi et Mary. Mais pour l'instant je voudrais juste prendre un bain.

-Tout de suite my lord.

Riff, après s'être débarrassé du manteau de Cain, tourna les talons et se rendit à l'étage tout en se demandant ce que son maître avait en tête. Riff pensait à la manière avec laquelle celui-ci parvenait toujours à dissimuler cette part de mystère en lui, cette obscurité qu'il ne parvenait jamais à sonder. Pourtant, il devait admettre qu'il aimait ce trait de caractère et que sans cela, Cain ne serait jamais devenu ce jeune comte si charismatique.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Riff vînt retrouver Cain dans sa chambre. Celui-ci, vêtu d'une robe de nuit marchait de long en large à travers la pièce, et s'impatientait visiblement. Dès que Riff eu refermé la porte, il lui demanda:

-Mary est couchée ?

-Oui my lord. La journée a du l'épuiser et elle s'est endormie très tôt.

-Parfait. Je ne veux pas qu'elle entende ce que j'ai à te dire. Cela doit rester entre nous.

Il avança en direction des fenêtres et vérifia qu'elles étaient bien fermées. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la commode d'où il extirpa une pile de feuilles maintenu ensemble par un ruban rouge.

-Nous pouvons commencer.

Riff, comme à son habitude, observait les gestes de Cain en silence. L'autre garçon était en train de rassembler les papiers dont il avait besoin et parut enfin satisfait après quelques minutes de recherches. Puis il attrapa la lettre qui se trouvait en haut de la pile de feuille et la tendit à Riff qui la prit docilement.

­-J'aimerais que tu lises cette lettre. Je l'ai reçue il y a deux jours et elle provient directement du comté de Cornouaille. C'est Miss Haley Chiltern, l'ancienne gouvernante qui enseignait au château qui me l'a envoyée. Tu dois probablement te souvenir d'elle…

Riff entama la lecture. La lettre en elle-même n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle et le contenu était très bref. Il était question de meurtres de cinq hommes survenu aux alentours de l'ancien château des Hargreaves. La cause de leur mort reste inconnue de la police mais elle affirme que le crime n'a rien de naturel. Aucune autre indication n'était donnée mais Riff percevait une once de panique dans la façon dont cette lettre avait été rédigée. L'écriture était saccadée et la demande adressée au jeune comte de venir le plus vite possible laissait penser que la situation était délicate.

- Etes-vous certain de vouloir vous rendre là-bas my lord? Je suppose que d'autres personnes que vous pourrait s'occuper de cette affaire…

-Non Riff. Ma décision est prise, je retourne au château.

-Mais ce n'est peut-être si important. Et après tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas…avant que…

Riff avait murmuré ces derniers mots et fixait le sol d'un air sombre. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Ce château représentait un trop grand danger. Alexis pourrait y être à tout instant et tendre à piège à son fils. C'était peut être ce qu'il se passait maintenant…

­-Vous devriez faire attention, ajouta t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour le jeune homme en face de lui.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Cain s'était discrètement rapproché de lui et se tenait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille:

-Tu t'inquiète trop Riff. Je ne cours aucun danger. Mon père s'y serait pris autrement pour me faire du mal, tu ne crois pas? Ca n'a pas la moindre importance en vérité…

Cain s'approcha encore jusqu' à se retrouver coller contre le torse de son majordome. Le visage de Riff affichait maintenant une couleur écarlate et il n'osa ni parler ni faire le moindre geste. Cain releva la tête et l'observa, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

-Et puis tu sais, je n'ai jamais peur…quand je suis avec toi.

Cette dernière phrase fut prononcée d'une voix tendre, presque languissante qui fit frissonner Riff. Celui-ci se sentait décidemment très mal à l'aise lorsque son maître se mettait à agir de cette manière. Mais Cain, après quelques instants, s'était de nouveau éloigné en direction de la fenêtre, ce qui permettait à Riff de réfléchir normalement et de retrouver son assurance.

-Dans ce cas…hum…quand partirons-nous lord Cain? Il décida d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il pourrait y repenser plus tard.

-Demain midi. J'aimerais que tu réveilles Mary dès l'aube et que tu lui expliques où nous nous rendons sans toutefois lui expliquer la véritable raison de notre voyage. La connaissant, elle sera surement très heureuse de nous accompagner.

-Sans aucuns doutes, oui. Puisque ce château est en proie aux fantômes depuis des générations, elle ne s'y ennuiera pas.

Cain laissa échapper un petit rire et s'adossa contre le muret de la fenêtre.

-Ce déplacement ne sera pas inutile finalement, si cela permet de faire plaisir à ma sœur…Je pense même que nous aurons de charmantes vacances en perspective!

Il soupira et tourna la tête en direction du jardin, les yeux perdus dans les ténèbres environnants.­

-Toi aussi après tout, tu as vécu dans ce château, dit Cain après un certain temps. Tu dois surement le détester autant que moi.

-Non je ne le déteste pas…

Cain tourna des yeux surpris vers son majordome.

-Voyez-vous, reprit-il, cet endroit est le premier où je me suis véritablement senti à ma place. Malgré les évènements qui se sont produit, les punitions que votre père vous infligeait…je sentais que je devais être la pour vous protéger et étrangement, cette idée me rassurait et m'aidait à me sentir utile…

Il s'arrêta d'un air gêné. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi loquace même avec Cain. Il ne devait pas s'ouvrir à ce genre d'aveux devant lui.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant la fenêtre, n'avait pas décroché son regard de celui de Riff et le dévisageait très minutieusement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. 'Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'il me regarde comme ça ? 'se dit le majordome, de plus en plus perturbé par ce regard scrutateur. Il avait chaque fois l'impression que les yeux verts aux reflets dorés de son jeune maître parvenaient à percer son âme et à lire entièrement en lui comme dans un livre, ce qui n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose. Riff avait, comme beaucoup de personnes, une part de mystère dissimulée en lui qu'il ne dévoilerait jamais à personne- et surtout pas à Cain.

-Eh bien je suis ravi de l'apprendre mon cher Riff. Je crois que mon existence n'a jamais été aussi…indispensable pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Riff sourit en entendant la pointe d'ironie dans la voix de Cain.

-C'et faux my lord, et vous le savez bien…

Cain ne pouvait rien répondre à cela.

Un peu plus tard, Riff sortit de la chambre de Cain après avoir éteint toutes les lampes. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et Riff était encore le seul à être éveillé à l'intérieur du manoir. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait déambuler dans cette atmosphère nocturne et paisible à travers les couloirs. C'était pendant la nuit qu'il laissait son esprit errer à sa guise et personne ne pouvait le troubler où lui reprochait son manque de bonne conduite.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il empruntait ce passage puisque demain il serait déjà en Cornouille, là où il avait commencé, plus jeune, à servir la famille Hargreaves et surtout, c'était là qu'il avait fait la rencontre du jeune Cain.

Riff repensa à l'attitude curieuse qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt. Décidément, le comte ne cessait de le troubler. Ces derniers temps surtout, il avait remarqué que Cain recherchait plus souvent sa compagnie que celle de sa sœur ou d'une autre personne de son entourage. Riff était devenu, si c'était possible, encore plus proche de Cain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude de se confier à Riff, rien qu'à lui seul. Cette marque d'affection l'avait beaucoup touché autrefois et il craignait à présent de rompre le lien d'une manière où d'une autre. Oui, se dit-il, il ne le supporterait pas. Car le comte était devenu très important pour Riff, bien plus qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Les sentiments de Riff vis-à-vis de Cain étaient indéfinissables. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amitié mais ce n'était pas non plus une relation de maître à serviteur. Il savait aussi qu'il dépendait de Cain autant que Cain dépendait de lui. Riff comprenait parfaitement cela. Pourtant, quoi que ce soit, il savait que cet attachement n'était pas permis et que Cain pourrait en souffrir s'il venait à le découvrir.

Riff poussa un soupir de lassitude avant d'ouvrir la porte qui menait à sa chambre.

Finalement, il y avait toujours des choses qui ne pourront jamais être dites entre eux.

Le lendemain matin, Riff alla réveiller Maryweather comme il en été convenu et lui expliqua qu'ils séjourneraient quelques temps en Cornouilles en faisant abstraction du fait qu'ils s'y rendaient pour élucider des meurtres. Celle-ci, après s'être rappelé ce que son frère lui avait dit sur le château hanté qui était celui de la famille Hargreaves, était particulièrement ravi de cette initiative et se montrait très enjouée à l'idée de voir des fantômes et autres revenants qui auraient fait fuir n'importe quel autre enfant de son âge. Riff avait sourit à cette idée. Après tout, Maryweather n'était pas la petite sœur de Cain pour rien.

Le midi, tout était enfin près pour partir. Riff avait déjà déposé les valises dans la calèche qui devait les amener à la gare de Londres. Maryweather, elle, s'impatientait et faisait les cent pas dans la salle à manger en lançant des coups d'œil furieux à la personne occupée qui se trouvait en face de la cheminée.

-Grand frère! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre!

Ledit grand frère se retourna vers elle et la fixa d'un regard exaspéré.

-Tu me le répète depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant. Je dois encore télégraphier à quelques personnes alors tu ferais mieux de m'attendre dehors.

Maryweather poussa un soupir irrité et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu franchir le seuil, Cain lança d'une voix hasardeuse:

-Je devrais peut-être aussi bien demander à Oscar de venir nous rejoindre…

-Ah ça non, je ne veux pas! Pourquoi il devrait venir aussi lui ? Il ne sert à rien si ce n'est pour m'agacer à longueur de temps! Cette fois si, elle sortit pour de bon sans jeter un regard à son frère qui était resté immobile.

-Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi Mary mais je n'ai pas le choix si nous avons vraiment besoin d'aide, murmura Cain pour lui-même. Et puis je lui ai déjà envoyé le télégramme…

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils avaient quitté Londres et se dirigeaient à présent vers l'ouest, dans une des régions les plus reculée de Grande-Bretagne. Maryweather, emmitouflée dans sa cape, dormait à point fermés, allongée sur le siège avant du compartiment. Riff et Cain étaient assis en face et s'occupaient chacun à leur manière. Riff, appuyé sur le bord de la vitre, regardait défiler le paysage anglais d'un air pensif tandis que Cain, lui, était plongé dans gros volume qu'il avait déniché le matin même dans sa bibliothèque. Rien ne pouvait le distraire de son activité et Riff le savait. Quand son maître, au manoir, faisait des recherches sur différents poisons aussi dangereux les uns que les autres, il restait des heures enfermé dans son laboratoire en ne voulant être dérangé sous aucuns prétexte. Pourtant dans ses moments là, Riff était toujours très inquiet qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de vraiment grave et ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre qui était posé sur les genoux du jeune homme tandis que celui-ci tournait une nouvelle page.

-Est-ce que tu crois au surnaturel ?

Cain avait parlé d'une voix monotone sans même lever les yeux de son livre. La question était si directe que Riff se demandait si elle lui était bien adressée.

-Est-ce que tu crois au surnaturel ?répéta Cain toujours sur le même ton mais il avait néanmoins décidé de lever les yeux vers Riff.

-Et bien…heu, je pense que oui, my lord. Il vous est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois de vous retrouver face à ce genre de phénomène alors…

- Mais toi, je veux dire, y crois tu vraiment? Ce qu'il m'est arrivé n'a rien à voir avec ça. Il s'agissait tout au plus de simples esprits revenants…

-J'avoue que je ne comprends pas my lord. C'est pourtant bien cela que l'on appelle 'surnaturel'.

-Oui mais il s'il y avait autre chose…Oh et puis, oublis ça Riff. Ce livre m'a fatigué, je n'arrive même plus à comprendre le sens des phrases.

Cain referma le gros livre d'un geste sec et le posa sur ses genoux. Riff examina le livre et devina pourquoi son maître lui avait posé une telle question, la couverture illustrée indiquait assez bien son contenu. Riff se demandait pourquoi le jeune comte se mettait soudainement à faire des recherches sur les revenants. Ca ne l'avait pourtant jamais troublé de savoir si les fantômes existaient et puis Cain avait déjà souvent été confronté à eux quand il était plus jeune, dans le château de ses ancêtres…C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il s'y intéressait finalement…

Il fut tiré hors de ses pensées quand il entendit un bruit sourd qui provenait du sol. Le livre de Cain avait glissé de ses genoux et venait de tomber à terre. Riff s'abaissa pour le ramasser.

-My lord vous avez fait tombé votre…Il s'arrêta quand il s'aperçu que Cain s'était endormi, la tête appuyée contre le dossier et les bras pendent le long de son corps. Riff ramassa le livre et se redressa. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir son maître dormir à une telle proximité de lui. Cain à cet instant, affichait un air vraiment délicat avec ses longues mèches brunes qui lui tombait devant les yeux et sa bouche étirée en un léger sourire. Les cils longs et sombres étaient recourbés sur les joues au teint de porcelaine et offraient un contraste des plus étonnants. Riff trouvait son maître tout simplement magnifique. Il comprenait parfaitement le succès qu'il avait auprès des jeunes demoiselles qui lui tournaient sans cesse autour dans le but inespéré d'attirer un peu d'attention. Oui, Riff ne s'en apercevait que trop bien. Il était souvent là, lors des soirées, à observer l'attitude de Cain. Pour le comte, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il savait se servir de sa beauté troublante pour charmer les autres jeunes filles et ensuite les délaisser sans leur accorder plus de faveurs. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait bien trop souvent au goût de Riff.

Celui-ci, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'observer le jeune homme durant un certain temps, détourna brusquement la tête et essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur le paysage au dehors. Des nuages épais obscurcissaient le ciel. Il allait certainement pleuvoir, songea tristement Riff.

Le train allait entrer en gare quand la jeune Maryweather s'éveilla enfin. La première chose qu'elle fit était de demander si le trajet allait encore être long.

-Nous somme arrivés, Miss Mary. Le train ne va pas tarder à s'arrêter.

Pour toutes réactions, Maryweather regardait d'un air absent autour d'elle puis elle aperçue son frère assoupi aux côtés de Riff. Elle se redressa contre le dossier et s'étira les bras et les jambes. Riff, lui, s'occupait d'éveiller son maître:

-My lord? dit-il d'une voix placide.

Aucunes réponses. Riff lui secoua légèrement l'épaule et répéta un peu plus fort:

-Lord Cain, nous n'allons pas tarder à descendre.

Cette fois, un léger marmonnement lui répondit mais toujours aucune réponse audible.

-GRAND FRERE! Maryweather semblait totalement réveillée à présent. Sa voix était parvenue à faire bondir Riff et Cain d'un même élan. Au moins, maintenant, Cain avait les yeux grands ouverts.

-Nous y sommes my lord, lui expliqua Riff avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Cain se mit debout avec la souplesse d'un chat et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Les gens déambulaient en nombre sur le quai de la gare. Maryweather s'était lancée hors du compartiment en lançant derrière elle un 'vite, dépêchez vous' qui obligèrent Cain et Riff à sortir à leur tour.

A peine descendirent-ils du train que Maryweather les entraînaient déjà vers la foule enthousiaste. Soudain, l'attention de Cain fut attirée par une personne qui se trouvait non loin d''eux et qui l'observait. Il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers elle.

-Qu'avez-vous my lord?

Riff distingua aussitôt la femme qui s'avançait lentement vers eux. Sa démarche était légèrement incertaine et son aspect plutôt négligé. Elle portait un chignon d'où s'échappaient des cheveux grisonnants et son visage portait les traits tirés par la vieillesse. Ses grands yeux verts, en revanche, conservaient leur beauté d'autrefois. Riff reconnut immédiatement le visage de Miss Chiltern, l'ancienne gouvernante de Cain.

Celui-ci s'était déjà avancé pour l'aborder:

-Miss Chiltern, quelle surprise de vous revoir après de si longues années.

­-Je suis navrée d'avoir du vous déranger, lord Cain, mais il n'y a que vous qui puissiez nous aider...

Elle l'examina quelque secondes et reprit la parole avec un sourire:

-Vous avez tellement grandi pendant ces cinq longues années. Je suis heureuse de voir que Mr Raffit est toujours à vos côtés.

Riff inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salutation.

-Je dois aussi vous présenter ma jeune sœur âgée de dix ans, Maryweather, lui dit Cain.

Celle-ci s'avança vers la gouvernante et s'inclina à son tour.

-Une charmante petite sœur vous avez là lord Cain. Je suis heureuse de la rencontrer enfin.

Maryweather lui répondit par un sourire rayonnant.

Riff alla chercher les valises avec l'aise d'un bagagiste et tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la gare où une calèche les attendait. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber.

-Cela fait si longtemps que vous n'êtes pas revenu dans votre domaine, le comté de Cornouailles a dû vous manquer lord Cain, lui dit-elle d'une voix enjouée alors qu'ils montaient dans la calèche.

Celui-ci se contenta de lancer un regard insondable en direction du chemin qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre. Il croyait déjà apercevoir les tours lointaines du château.

Une petite review please!!


End file.
